Zealot
Zealots are a type of protoss warrior. Overview ]] Zealots are lower-ranked Templar who have yet to reach the upper levels of the Khala.2007-06-28. Zealot. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. They form the backbone of the protoss military,Races: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-08-07 and have been utilized since before the Discord.(September 25, 2015) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Reclamation lore video (in English). At least some, if not all Khalai zealots are members of the Zealot Order. Zealots honor the moon Saalok as their order's symbol, which they call the Zealous Round.Dayton, Cameron. "Cold Symmetry." (March 7, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Cold Symmetry Accessed 2013-03-07. Zealots can operate in platoonsTodd, Hugh. "Lens of the Void." (April 25, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Lens of the Void Accessed 2013-04-26. and legions.2014-10-30, Zealot Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-01 During the Great War, many zealots demonstrated their fearlessness by going without head armor, a practice that has since been discontinued. The Tal'darim also employ zealots.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Ghosts in the Fog (in English). 2015-07-15.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Evil Awoken (in English). 2015-07-15. As the lowest ranking links in the Chain of Ascension, they are the ones most eager to prove themselves. Ihan-rii zealots are fanatic believers in the xel'naga, believing that one day they would ascend to eternal godhood. After the End War, many zealots took part in the artistic celebration of the Golden Age of Expansion, changing their armor to the more ornate style of the era.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Training ]] Each zealot is trained for decades in hand-to-hand combat, tactics, pain tolerance and martial discipline. Zealots are taught to hate their enemies with a white hot passion and to hunt them down without mercy, even in the face of their own deaths.2017-07-07, Unit Spotlight: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-07-08 Through the path of the Khala, zealots learn to hone their innate battle rage to a fine edge,Zealot. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-11 though they can invoke a near-berserker rage when in battle if need be.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Zealots undergo rigorous training and trials before receiving their power suits. Those that distinguish themselves in battle receive complex leg augmentations that enhance their speed, mobility, and endurance. Zealots are forbidden from using alien tissue and weaponry in combat, as a means to prevent foreign infections. In the days of the Golden Age of Expansion, attempts were made to train zealots to wield more ethereal psionic powers like their high templar brethren. However, at the behest of Grand Preserver Rohana, these attempts were halted, in favor of keeping the more traditional and focused split between the two classes of Templar warriors.Brooks, Robert. "It Will End in Fire." (Nov 3, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: It Will End in Fire Accessed 2015-11-03. The shame of the fall of Aiur drove the zealots to intensify physical training. This includes duels at the end of their training, which appears to have the potential to be shortened.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1. pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Tactics ]] All protoss have a degree of psionic power, and zealots use theirs exclusively for battle. Zealots have a limited form of precognition; they may predict enemy movements, strike with deadly accuracy, and dodge attacks. Leg augmentations enhance movement speed; zealots may catch an enemy offguard with brutal charges. After the Brood War, some zealots developed the ability to turn their body into pure energy for a few microseconds; the resulting lighting-fast speed allows them to strike suddenly against an enemy that thinks they are out of range. Zealots are armed with psionic blades channelled through the forearm units of their power suits. The Khalai's refinement of the focussers in these units allow the psi-blades to increase in power as a zealot's rage increases in battle. The blades may tear through armored structures and vehicles.StarCraft: Ghost-Units. Accessed on 2011-02-03 Zealots use their psionic powers, with the aid of cybernetic implants, to surround themselves with plasma shields. The zealots' mastery of their emotions mean they can fight longer, harder, and better than their adversaries. A handful of zealots can easily control an entire colony of lesser species. The protoss population has diminished due to conflict, and great lengths are taken to minimize zealot casualties. A severely injured zealot may be transported off the battlefield upon the moment of defeat using a device named a warp stone in order to be recovered.Dayton, Cameron. "Cold Symmetry." (March 7, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Cold Symmetry Accessed 2013-03-07. Those too critically injured are often transformed into a dragoon or an immortal.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Zealot (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft Zealot Quotations. StarCraft: Ghost Zealots appeared as enemies to Nova in StarCraft: Ghost. They appeared identical to their portrayal in StarCraft. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Zealot (StarCraft II). : For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Zealot Quotations. Heroes of the Storm '' zealot]] Zealots appeared in early builds of Heroes of the Storm.2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 Known Zealots *Akam *Argus *Bratalix *Darsiris *Edullon *Fenix (later transplanted into a dragoon) *Golarath *Kaldalis *Kaldalis (Purifier legionnaire) *Khastiana (later transplanted into an immortal) *Leredar *Martul *Minos the Malevolent (mercenary leader) *Ruom (later became infested) *Selendis *Teredal *Thuras *Turavis *Urun *Xulata *Zenish (Tal'darim) *Zyrkhan (mercenary leader) Specialists *Aiur zealot (Khalai) *Centurion (Nerazim) *Legionnaire (Purifier) *Sentinel (Purifier) Trivia *Historically, the term "zealot" means one who is zealous on behalf of God. *A zealot bottlecap figure produced by Kotobukiya is available.STARCRAFT 2 KOTOBUKIYA Protoss (Zealot) Bottle Cap Figure Collection Miniature, Amazon.com. Accessed on 2015-08-06 *A zealot figurine was made after the launch of StarCraft.Starcraft Collection 1 Protoss Zealot , Amazon.com. Accessed on 2017-07-08 *A zealot appears as a cameo in the film Ready Player One, in the background of one of the shots. References es:Zelot Category:StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units Category:Heroes of the Storm